teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Glass
'''Broken Glass' is the nineteenth episode of Season 6 and the ninety-ninth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott and Malia prepare for battle; Argent searches for an old ally. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Tyler Posey as Scott McCall * Holland Roden as Lydia Martin * Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate * Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar * Linden Ashby as Sheriff Noah Stilinski * Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall * JR Bourne as Chris Argent Supporting Cast *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Sibongile Mlambo as Tamora Monroe *Michael Johnston as Corey Bryant *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Froy Gutierrez as Nolan *Andrew Matarazzo as Gabe *Claire Bryétt Andrew as Sydney *Marti Matulis as the Anuk-ite *Christopher McDaniel as Deputy Dewitte *Mike C. Manning as Deputy Ferrell *Gonzalo Menendez as Gilberto Special Guest Stars *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Charlie Carver as Ethan Steiner Continuity Cultural References *Mason references the German historical event of Kristallnacht, also known as the Night of Broken Glass in a parallel to the current strife occurring in Beacon Hills in which the supernatural community of Beacon Hills (in this case, the Jewish diaspora) and the Hunters and scared Humans who were influenced into joining them (in this case, the Nazi party and those forced into joining them). During this event, the Nazi Party's paramilitary force scoured the cities for Jewish-owned properties and synagogues, which led to the murder of at least ninety Jews and the arrest and subsequent incarceration in concentration camps of roughly 30,000 Jewish men. The event got its name from the thousands of shards of broken glass that littered the street in the days that followed as a result of the SA smashing the windows of Jewish-owned businesses and homes. *Deucalion teaches Scott and Malia some highlights of several concepts used to teach blind people how to rely on their other senses to navigate the world, and remarks that mobility specialists require 120 hours of training blindfolded with a white cane in order to get certification. The concepts Deucalion teaches them are: **'Echolocation' is the use of sounds in order to navigate by determining the direction from which the sound and its resulting echoes originate. The blind often use this concept to help them navigate through the world by tapping their cane on the ground or by clicking their tongue. **'Thermoception' is a sense that allows one to perceive the subtle changes in temperature around them. This ability to sense temperature comes from thermoreceptors which are connected to the spinal cord along the Lissauer's tract. **'Equilibrioception', also known as a "sense of balance," is a physiological sense that prevents humans and animals from falling over whenever they stand or move. It requires several body systems working in tandem, including the eyes, the vestibular system of the inner ear, and the brain's sense of location. **'Proprioception' is the sense of knowing where one's body is in space and the strength involved in completing certain movements. This concept is also known as kinesthesia, and it is provided by spindles of muscles (including skeletal striated muscles), tendons, and the fibrous capsules in the body's joints. Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the historical event known in German as Kristallnacht, or the Night of Broken Glass, which occurred in Nazi Germany and the Free City of Danzig from November 9-10, 1938. *Chris Argent is revealed to have contacts in Brazil's police force, who he seeks out for information regarding the Anuk-ite's reign of terror. *Derek Hale remarked to Chris Argent, "More than one Hale, more than one vault," implying that since there are multiple vaults, there are likely more extended Hale Family members who's still alive across the country. Another vault exists in North Carolina. *Deucalion reveals that a Werewolf's Super Senses are 100 times more heightened than a human's. *Derek states that he would not be going home to protect Beacon Hills, implying that he would be going to help protect and defend Scott. *Monroe began researching to find the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills by using the Sheriff's deputies under her control to look into any past cases that could be caused by supernatural creatures, and using the nurses, orderlies, and doctors under her control to look into any past patients who miraculously healed and discharged in the same day despite coming in with serious injuries. *Nolan revealed to Liam Dunbar that the Hunter army brought in four unknown supernatural creatures who are in their own private wing and who are being given IV drips of purple wolfsbane. However, it is likely that these IVs were not actually running through their systems, as wolfsbane is highly toxic to humans as much as it is to canine creatures. Body Count *12 unnamed Brazilian Werewolves - various means/burned; killed by Hunters *3 FBI agents - shot to death; killed by Kate Argent Locations *Beacon Hills, California **Gerard's Armory ***Storage Room **McCall House ***Scott's Bedroom ***Living Room **Martin House ***Lydia's Bedroom **Route 115 **Beacon Hills High School ***Library **Shipyard **Underground Tunnels ***Argent Bunker **Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital ***Emergency Room Reception Area ***Inpatient Wing **Beacon Hills Animal Clinic ***Exam Room *Cabeceiras, Brazil **Tunnels **Heshera Sugar Millery *North Carolina **Abandoned Storage Facility ***Secret Hale Vault Soundtrack *"Chameleon" by Sailor & I ** Lydia tosses and turns in her bed late at night. Scott senses something in the air and walks downstairs to his kitchen to investigate. Deputy Ferrell pulls Stilinski over and warns him to stay out of Hunter business, and Stilinski argues that anyone threatening his friends are his business. *"Burn With Me" by WHILK & MISKY **Argent tracks Derek down in North Carolina at a storage facility. *"Wild Woman" by Sleep Machine **Kate, disguised as an FBI agent, ambushes Derek and Argent and steals the yellow wolfsbane from them. *"Another Man Done Gone" by Souls **Stilinski and Parrish discuss the Hunters' information-gathering operation at the Sheriff's station and the hospital while Monroe and her Hunters go through case files from both facilities. *"Hypnotise" by Throwing Snow ft. Kid A **Lydia has a flashback to her premonition of the McCall Pack and their allies being turned to stone in the high school and shipping containers. *"Dark Side" by Sebell **Gabe reveals that he and Monroe know Nolan defected and helped the McCall Pack before beating Nolan until his face is bloody. *"This is a War" by Losers **The Hunter army, led by Monroe, arrives at the shipyard and begins shooting at the group, seemingly killing Deucalion. Gallery |-|Images= TW-619 0124.jpg |-|Videos= Videos Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6B